Comme meurent les Reines
by Louison Pepiniere
Summary: AU. Il est le seul survivant de la guerre. Alors qu'il observe ces corps arraché à la vie depuis bien longtemps, il se prend à se rêver en Hémon, en traitre mythique à la recherche de son Antigone. Antigone. Celle qui est contre sa famille. Il ne peut retenir un sourire ironique. Tout ce qui lui reste, c'est une lettre ouverte à son unique amour... Crossover, Antigone, Annouihl.


Hello! Après plus de deux ans d'absence je suis de retouuuuuur! J'ai écrit cet OS il y a deux jours, à deux heure et demi du matin (alors que j'avais cours le lendemain... Je suis, irresponsable, oui). Je vous préviens, j'étais furieuse et fatiguée lorsque j'ai écris cet OS, ne vous étonnez donc pas s'il est... Bizarre. ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Comme meurent les Reines

 _I) Supplice._

Hermione,

C'est joli comme nom, Hermione. Mais ça ne te va pas. Hermione, c'est l'amoureuse, c'est la vierge un peu fade que l'on oublie volontiers pour Andromaque, pour Thésée, pour tout ces grands héros que l'on rêverais d'être. Toi, tu devrais t'appeler, Antigone. Tu es la révolte, la folie, le refus de la vie plus que de la mort...

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que tu lises ces lignes un jour. C'est stupide. Tu es morte, maintenant. Et encore, si tu étais morte hier, je pourrais trouver un sens à tout ceci. Me dire qu'il faut que je fasse mon deuil, que je t'oublie, et que t'écrire une ultime lettre serrait un ravissant moyen de tourner la page. Cela, ce serait sage, ce serait tout à fait compréhensible, une bien belle chose en somme. Mais je t'écris pas une lettre de deuil. Je t'écris une lettre pour t'annoncer ma mort et pour justifier l'acharnement que j'avais à vivre, alors que toi tu étais morte. Pour ma défense, tu es partie sans moi. Tu m'as laissé seul, sans me demander mon avis, sans me donner aucune raison d'exister. Tu ne m'as rien expliqué, tu as claqué la porte, omettant de me donner la moindre consigne, de me dire si je devais te survivre ou non, _si je pourrais encore être un homme après_. Et moi, j'ai oublié dans l'instant les serments que je prononçais avec à l'aube de ce même jour, brûlant de conviction. Tu es lâche, Hermione, et moi je suis un parjure. Nous avons toujours été admirablement assortis. Mais nous disparus, qui restera-t-il ? Des idiots ? Des flagorneurs ? Des gens sensés, respectables, avec leur gentille famille toute souriante et les coups de hache qu'ils donnent à leurs souvenirs honteux dès qu'ils essaient de sortir de leurs photos ?

Je les regarde tous, tous ces médiocres, tout ces impunis, ces indécis, ces preuves vivantes de la médiocrité humaine. Je les hais, tous, avec leur belles façades et leurs laideurs insoupçonnées dès que l'on creuse un peu en dedans. Hermione, ô Hermione ! Ma belle égoïste, comme je t'ai aimée ! Peut-être même t'aimé-je encore aujourd'hui. Il est difficile pour moi de le savoir, avec ma haine qui me tord le ventre, et mon désespoir, mon précieux désespoir, la seule personne que je me sais chérir plus que toi encore.

Car mon désespoir est semblable au tien, à ceux d'Œdipe, d'Ismène ou de Créon. Tant que notre stupide espoir nous gardait en vie, nous nous acharnions à attendre, à camper sur nos positions, à laisser ces couteaux s'enfoncer dans nos bras, à se faire écorcher, ici et maintenant, debout sur la montagne en haut de laquelle trône les rêves et les vivants, les demoiselles de blanc vêtues, toutes jolies avec leurs longs cheveux et leur taille fine, simplement pour rester encore un peu là, à regarder des ombres chimériques s'envoler au loin, sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre. Nous sommes sur le versant de la montagne, tous autant que nous sommes, cramponnés chacun à un rocher différent, en équilibre sur le chemin escarpé en bas duquel il n'y a rien, et nous ne pouvons remonter, rejoindre les vivants, reprendre sa place, boire un verre de vin et sourire, tout guilleret, tout vif d'esprit et plein de santé que nous sommes. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est refuser de descendre, et se planter là, à souffrir inutilement. Si seulement on pouvait bien être certains que c'était nos chimères, notre chimère que dont on vient d'apercevoir la silhouette courbée, tout en haut, alors on pourrait encore réfléchir.

On pourrait se décider à moisir ici, à laisser nos veines se déchirer et à espérer que l'on trouvera quelqu'un d'assez complaisant pour descendre et pour nous aimer, nous, malgré notre corps tout ensanglanté et nos lambeaux de peau qui jonchent le sol. Et puis soudain, sans même que l'on s'en rende compte, on devient fou et l'on revient à la raison. On oublie tout, les autres qui peinent en geignant autour de nous, les nymphes qui dansent tout en haut, ravies de leur fadeur charmante, la suie et le sang qui suintent partout, la terreur qui dépèce les murs, et cet abominable goût sirupeux qui nous entravait la bouche et nous empêchait d'y voir clair.

Et pour la première fois, on regarde en bas, on fixe le vide avec toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Au moment même où l'on accompli cet acte sous les huées des vivants outrés par tant de fatalisme, et bien on tord le coup à l'espoir, et cet espoir imbécile qui n'est rien d'autres que la parure du doute, et l'on a ce petit sourire, cet infime sourire que l'on peine à esquisser avec ce qui reste de nos lèvres. Il ne nous reste plus que nos certitudes.

Alors on baisse les yeux, et on voit les cadavres en bas. Moi, c'est le tien que j'ai vu en premier. Il était beau, ton cadavre, ni entravé, ni blessé, ni mutilé. Tu avais l'air serein. Tu étais sereine, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu avais tout de suite compris, toi, que la résistance était veine, que l'on avait qu' à se laisser entraîner, que c'était encore le moyen le plus sûr de ne pas trop souffrir, mais que puisque l'on devais de toute façon être torturé, alors il fallait mieux conserver sa dignité, regarder tout de suite en bas, y trouver quelque chose de beau, une raison de se laisser aller, de ne plus essayer de remonter, de s'éloigner avec majesté, comme une reine dans un mausolée. Ne pas pleurer, surtout, ne pas pleurer. Accepter juste le sort, voir les gens qui s'agrippent toujours au sommet comme des pions, des assassins méprisables. J'espère que j'avais déjà commencer à chuter lorsque tu as décidé d'accepter ton sort. J'espère que tu ne m'as jamais vu comme un vivant, mais je crois que c'est malheureusement impossible. Je me suis abruti trop longtemps, je me suis vautré dans la vie et l'espoir, j'ai conçu l'existence d'un futur -radieux, qui plus ait...

C'est étrange d'être le dernier. Vous êtes tous tombés, vous avez tous accepté de mourir. Même la belle Ismène, qui savait mieux personne se bercer d'illusion, qui s'était persuadée que tout cela avait un sens, qui avait fini par l'aimer vraiment, la vie, a sauté. Dès qu'elle a vu qu'elle ne pourrait plus te retenir, que tu allais mourir sans elle, elle a repoussé le garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et elle a couru, comme une furie, à ta poursuite. Elle allait si vite, la pauvre, qu'elle a dégringolé et qu'elle s'est brisé les genoux. Ils sont tous tuméfiés, maintenant, les genoux de la petite princesse de Thèbes. J'en viens à redouter qu'elle ne t'aimasse bien plus que je n'en serait capable. Car je le sais maintenant, Hermione, je t'aime.

C'est uniquement parce que je cherchais du mauvais côté de la montagne que je me refusais à toi. Je te détestais, et j'avais envers toi une rancœur que l'on ne peut avoir qu'envers les vivants et leurs belles tirades. J'ai enfin eu l'intelligence de lui préférer le monologue. C'est toujours bien, un monologue, pour finir une vie, c'est joli et utile pour se tuer. C'est même le moyen le plus indiquer pour disparaître, pour peu que l'on veuille le faire dans un dernier éclat. On est seul, dans un monologue, on peut finalement cracher sa haine, détester le monde entier, se réconcilier avec qui l'on veut -on n'a de toute façon plus besoin de l'aval des autres humains, ces pantins détestables. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Plus personne ne viendra vous importuner à présent. Vous vous êtes crever les yeux, vous vous êtes percé les tympans pour ne plus voir ni entre le spectacle de la foule grimaçante qui grouille au dessus de nous. On touche une dernière fois le sol, et on remarque que l'on piétinait des dépouilles depuis le début. Celle de Polynice, peut-être. Mais au bout du compte, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. On a lâché prise, enfin.

Draco.

* * *

Oui... Je sais. C'est trèèèèès étrange, et je ne suis même pas sûre que ça soit compréhensible. Je me suis servie de cet OS comme exutoire (moi, malsaine? Nan...) et j'ai conscience qu'il est incohérent, assez cru et probablement onirique, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez donc pas à reviewer, quitte à être poster un flame, cet OS me laisse moi-même assez perplexe et je ne m'offusquerais pas si je reçois des commentaires négatifs, bien au contraire! ;-)


End file.
